


WPaRG Intermission: Wallace's Children

by chelonianmobile, idrilhadhafang, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [43]
Category: Chicken Run (2000), Wallace & Gromit
Genre: Adoption, Autism, Family Fluff, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: Wallace's point of view on his ever-expanding family and their pasts.
Relationships: Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run)/Wallace (Wallace & Gromit)
Series: WPaRG [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Kudos: 7





	WPaRG Intermission: Wallace's Children

_Gromit he got because the boy needed him._

The boy was two years old when Wallace first became aware of his existence, off in the corner by himself as he visited an old friend.

“Somethin’ on your mind?” he asked Timothy Fowler, who was staring off to the corner.

“Hm? Oh, nothing… well, actually, one thing, but I doubt you can help with it.” He motioned to the corner. “See that one over there? His name is Gromit… and his chances for adoption have gone down dramatically.”

Wallace blinked. “Why?”

“He just got diagnosed with autism - a lot of parents don’t want to deal with that.” He sighed. “It’s not fair, really, but there’s nothing you can do about it, eh?”

Wallace’s mouth moved before his mind could.

“I can take ‘im.”

“Come again?”

“I’ll take ‘im. I’ll-”

“Do you know what you’re saying? Being a parent isn’t something you can just waltz your way into-”

“I know, but ‘e needs-”

“Someone that is equipped to take care of him! Not just anyone!”

“Anyone can ‘ _ave_ kids, why can’t I adopt one?”

“Why do you-”

“ ‘E needs somebody.”

“And that person has to be you?”

“Why not me?” A sigh. “Timothy, you know me… you know I’d never do anything to this kid…”

“It’s not an issue of you _doing_ anything, it’s an issue of you making rash decisions.”

“Look, Timothy, you know I’m on the spectrum, too. I can do things for this kid no one else can.”

“There’s still the issue of _rashness_ , Wallace. Let’s face it, you have a tendency to jump into things without looking into them first. You can’t do that with parenting. There are things you need to know. Things you need to do.”

“Then let me learn. Let me look into it.”

“… You’re serious about this.”

“Of course!” Wallace said.

“Why?”

Wallace looked at Gromit, stacking blocks in the corner. “Because I remember what it was like to be in ‘is shoes. Maybe I never ‘ad to worry about getting adopted, but but I know first ‘and the things ‘e’s going to need to deal with.”

Timothy Fowler sighed. “It won’t be easy…”

“I know.”

A swallow. A pause. And then:

“Okay.”


End file.
